Gourmet Ninja Pirate Reaper?
by codvangiruet
Summary: James Watson, an otaku who like to watch anime and play parody games.While playing BLEACH VS ONE PIECE VS NARUTO got transported in the world of Gourmet, the universe of the anime TORIKO! Follow his adventure in becoming the strongest.
1. Chapter 1 - 14

Prologue;

I, James Watson an eight years old boy, got transported in a different world while playing computer game. I was confused of the sudden development that I needed a few hours to calm my self.

I was playing Frozen Throne 1 (Dota 1) map BvOvN New World. I was about to choose a character when a blinding light shone in the computer screen and sudden I was in a forest.

*Ding* a sound came out of nowhere and a bunch of letters and numbers came in my view.

*Status*

Player name: Satou Entropy

Level: 0

Exp: 0/100

Skill: BvOvN character skill select.

Skill points: 1

*BvOvN character skill select: Choose a skill in the corresponding character.

BvOvN character select:

Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, Rukia, Zoro, Sasuke, Chad, Nami, Sakura, Orihime, Sanji, Kakashi, Ishida, Brook, Itatchi, Evil Ichigo, Robin, Deidara, Kimpachi, Ace, Obito, Aizen, Whitebeard, Madara, Byakuya, Mihawk, Hashirama, Yamamoto, Akainu, Pein, Ikakou, Ussop, Hidan, Toshiro, Aokiji, Tobirama, Renji, Kizaru, Neji, Tossen, Enel, Rock Lee, Soifon, Lucci, Gaara,...*

(NA: Satou Entropy is his IGN)

Chapter 01 Choosing the 1st skill.

As I read the characters, my mouth can't stop drooling. I can choose who ever it is and get a skill from it. I was about to choose Whitebeard suddenly a pop up text came out.

*Ding*

*You have choose "Whitebeard Edward Newgate" passive skill "Bisent to strike". If you choose this you will be considered as a half devil fruit user. You will be able to strengthen this skill by eating its devil fruit. Your ability to swim will be remove ones you learn this skill. Do you wish to continue choosing this skill?*

It gave me a fright when I was about to choose. Although its the most powerful devil fruit, but losing the ability to swim is big disadvantage for me today. Not knowing where I am, there's a chance that I might need to swim in watery places, and I might not meet people here when one needs help. Thinking carefully I chosen:

*Ding you have chosen "The Hero Garp's Armaments haki". Do you wish to continue?* (NA: sorry for confusing readers. Garp is included in the list of characters. if i have to put all characters in the prologue, it would be the longest chapter of this series. hehehhe)

"Yes". I said it loud and clear.

*Bzzzzz* a sound came out and my mind is full of images about Garp's training in Armament haki and how to use it. As minute pass I already master how to use Armament haki. The problem is I can only use it for several times and I can't fully cover my whole body with Armament haki. as I practice haki, I saw a familiar beast. As I narrow my eyes I saw characters above its head.

*Snake toad*

*Capture level 1*

After I read the characters, I finally understand where I was and what world I was transported. This is the Gourmet World's Baron Archipelago. In other words I am in Toriko's universe.

Chapter 02 1st level up and 1st meal.

As I was dazed for a while the Snake toad dashed towards me trying to hit me with a tackle. I panicked and tried to receive it but its tackle was heavy and it send me flying for 5 meters. As I recover I simultaneously armament my arm with haki and intercepted its tackle with a punch.

*Boom* both me and Snake toad fly away. My hands felt numb while the Snake toad's head is bleeding and convulsing. After a while it stopped moving. As I relaxed I heard a sound:

*Ding*

*You have received 130 exp.*

*Congratulations, you have level up. you are now level 1. You earn 1 skill point, 100 Exchange points.*

*Congratulations, you have unlocked Exchange store (One Piece).*

*Congratulations, you have unlocked Personal space storage.*

As I read the thread of characters in my eyes, my heart got excited and tried to stand but my stomach suddenly growled. I approach the body of Snake toad and start cooking it. After a few minutes the Snake toad was cooked I then have my first meal in this world. (AN: Itadakimasu)

As I ate the Snake toad that taste like chicken. My body is starting to heat up and felt its brimming with power. After the heartly meal my body starts to ache. And then I feel like my body is being torn apart from the inside. As I cry in agony I felt my body is losing its sense and went numb. I then fell asleep.

As I woke up, I felt that my body is light and brimming with strength as if I punch a mountain it would collapsed. Checking myself I found out that my height gain 10 cm. My former height was 96 cm, now my height us 106 cm. And my body became more toned. My muscle grown a bit but aren't big. I went to a river to the lake to wash myself and was shocked as I saw my reflection. I became a little handsome. Although not to compare with ikemens but my former face is a hundred times uglier than my present face. I checked my status:

*Status*

Player name: Satou Entropy

Level: 1

Exp: 30/150

Gourmet cells awakening (1/10000)

Skill: Garp's Armament haki

BvOvN character skill select.

Skill points: 1

*BvOvN character skill select: Choose a skill in the corresponding character.

BvOvN character select:

Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, Rukia, Zoro, Sasuke, Chad, Nami, Sakura, Orihime, Sanji, Kakashi, Ishida, Brook, Itatchi, Evil Ichigo, Robin, Deidara, Kimpachi, Ace, Obito, Aizen, Whitebeard, Madara, Byakuya, Mihawk, Hashirama, Yamamoto, Akainu, Pein, Ikakou, Ussop, Hidan, Toshiro, Aokiji, Tobirama, Renji, Kizaru, Neji, Tossen, Enel, Rock Lee, Soifon, Lucci, Gaara,...*

Personal space storage (0/100)

Exchange points 100

Exchange store (One Piece) section unlocked.

*Exchange store:

Exchange points with items or skills in the Exchange store.

Exchange store:

Devil fruits, Bankais, Ninjutsu, Taijustsu, Genjutsu, Bloodlines, Ninja eyes, 6 powers of marine, Hollownification, Fullbring, Hado, Mado, Tailed beast, Miscellaneous items.*

Chapter 03 The high prized exchange store.

Before opening the exchange store I decided to choose a skill first.

*Ding*

*You have chosen "Bigmom Commander Katakuri's Observation haki".

*Ding

Do you wish to continue?*

"Yes".

*Bzzzz* information flows to my mind. images of katakuri's training. A few minutes pass, I can use observation haki. Although I can use it, the coverage of my observation haki is still few meters away from me. After practicing for a while I manage to increase it to a hundred meters. Tired from practice, I decided to open the exchange store.

*Exchange store:

Devil fruit category.

Zoan,Logia, Paramecia.

Paramecia:

Gomu gomu no mi

-10000000

Mochi mochi no mi

\- 12000000

Bari bari no mi

-15000000

.

.

.

.

Ope ope no mi

-300000000

Gura gura no mi

-500000000

Zoan:

Neko neko no mi

-20000000

Inu inu no mi

-20000000

Ushi ushi no mi: model giraffe

-20000000

Ushi ushi no mi: model ox

-20000000

.

.

.

Unidentified devil fruit (Marco, Whitebeard pirate)

-300000000

Logia:

Numa numa no mi

-65000000

Yuki yuki no mi

-87000000

Beta beta no mi

-69000000

.

.

.

Magu magu no mi

-460000000.*

Items (One Piece):

Den-den mushi - 1000

.

.

.

Black Sword Yuro - 100000000

Just looking at the items in the exchange store, my mind went numb. Its overpricing, I'll need to know how to obtain exchange points faster. The more points I have the better. As I read, I suddenly detect a presence getting close. I immediately stand guard and wait for it to come out.

*Wosh* and a 2 meter tiger with pink eyes and two overgrown fangs came out. I look up its head and saw this:

*Baron tiger*

*Capture level 3*

If I remember correctly this Baron tiger lives deep in the forest of Baron Archipelago, its menacing in its territory but its a smart cat. When it came across stronger creature to itself it will flee immediately.

As I was thinking about that, the Baron tiger lunge itself towards me. I immediately dodge and use my finger clad with haki to stab its neck. As I hit it, it became paralysed and fainted.

*Ding*

*You have received 330 exp.*

*Congratulations, you have level up. You are now level 3. You earn 2 skill point, 300 Exchange points.*

I gain level without killing. Which means I could gain exp just by making any beast faint. I'm not fond of killing so I'll just knockout opponent whom I don't eat. Just like toriko, killing an opponent that he'll eat and leave the rest. He don't kill if he doesn't want to eat it.

Chapter 04 Preparing for a long extensive training.

After defeating the Baron tiger, I realized that my speed, stamina and strength are still far from being strong that I can travel around without worry. I remembered that Z of the marines from One Piece said that relying only in devil fruit won't make you strong. One has also to rely on body strength, in order to strengthen armament haki one has to break limit over and over. Getting skill is easy, mastering it is hard. There are skills that needed stronger body like Soru (Shave). That's why I need to strengthen my body in order to use those skills.

I decided to train for long period of time. Planning my training course I need first a place to dwell on. Thus I first search for a suitable place for dwelling.

After an hour of wandering, I finally found a suitable place. Its in the top of the mountain. I immediately built a hut and cover it all around with fence about 2 meter tall. Its getting dark soon so i started to make fire using primitive way. A few minutes later, I finally lit a fire. My body felt tired so I went to sleep.

A month passed since I started my hellish training here. My strength, stamina and speed increase greatly. My physical improves greatly, maybe because of the gourmet cell. Although I haven't fully awaken it, the gourmet cells helps my body became stronger but at the same time hard to break its limit.

*Status*

Player name: Satou Entropy

Level: 10

Exp: 30/1600

Gourmet cells awakening (7/10000)

Skill: Garp's Armament haki, Katakuri's Observation haki

BvOvN character skill select.

Skill points: 9

*BvOvN character skill select: Choose a skill in the corresponding character.

BvOvN character select:

Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, Rukia, Zoro, Sasuke, Chad, Nami, Sakura, Orihime, Sanji, Kakashi, Ishida, Brook, Itatchi, Evil Ichigo, Robin, Deidara, Kimpachi, Ace, Obito, Aizen, White Beard, Madara, Byakuya, Mihawk, Hashirama, Yamamoto, Akainu, Pein, Ikakou, Ussop, Hidan, Toshiro, Aokiji, Tobirama, Renji, Kizaru, Neji, Tossen, Enel, Rock Lee, Soifon, Lucci, Gaara,...*

Personal space storage (3/200)

Personal space storage:

Baron shark meat - 16 pieces

Snake toad - 27 pieces

Clothes (Zoro) - 7

Exchange points 50680

Exchange store (One Piece) section unlocked.

*Exchange store:

Exchange points with items or skills in the Exchange store.

Exchange store:

Devil fruits, Bankais, Ninjutsu, Taijustsu, Genjutsu, Bloodlines, Ninja eyes, 6 powers of marine, Hollownification, Fullbring, Hado, Mado, Tailed beast, Miscellaneous items.*

Looking at my status, I decided what skills to choose.

*Ding*

*You have chosen " Rob Lucci's Rokushiki - Soru"*

*Ding*

*Do you wish to continue?*

"Yes"

And after a while I learned Soru. But my control is worst. After trying many times I finally managed to control my movement using Soru. I continued to practice Soru until my legs cant stand anymore. After that I used my hands as substitute to my feet and do a handstand walking until my arms can't handle anymore. Doing this for a month boost my strength stamina and speed. After that I had chosen all Rokushiki and train them all to the limit.

*Status*

Player name: Satou Entropy

Level: 10

Exp: 30/1600

Gourmet cells awakening (16/10000)

Skill: Garp's Armament haki, Katakuri's Observation haki, Rob Lucci's Shigan, Soru, Geppo and Rokuogan, Jabra of CP9's Tekkai Kenpo, Kaku of CP9's Rankyaku, Blueno of CP9's Kami-e

BvOvN character skill select.

Skill points: 3

*BvOvN character skill select: Choose a skill in the corresponding character.

BvOvN character select:

Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, Rukia, Zoro, Sasuke, Chad, Nami, Sakura, Orihime, Sanji, Kakashi, Ishida, Brook, Itatchi, Evil Ichigo, Robin, Deidara, Kimpachi, Ace, Obito, Aizen, White Beard, Madara, Byakuya, Mihawk, Hashirama, Yamamoto, Akainu, Pein, Ikakou, Ussop, Hidan, Toshiro, Aokiji, Tobirama, Renji, Kizaru, Neji, Tossen, Enel, Rock Lee, Soifon, Lucci, Gaara,...*

Personal space storage (3/200)

Personal space storage:

Baron shark meat - 5 pieces

Snake toad - 20 pieces

Clothes - (Zoro) 7, (Sanji) 4, (Luffy) 11.

Exchange points 50680

Exchange store (One Piece) section unlocked.

*Exchange store:

Exchange points with items or skills in the exchange store.

Exchange store:

Devil fruits, Haki, Bankais, Ninjutsu, Taijustsu, Genjutsu, Bloodlines, Ninja eyes, 6 powers of marine, Hollownification, Fullbring, Hado, Mado, Tailed beast, Miscellaneous items.*

(NA: Rokushiki or six powers is Special superhuman martial arts style.

Geppo or moonwalk is one of the technique of rokushiki, that allows the user to jump of or kick off the air and stay in the air for a longer period. one may also run in the air like Sanji's Sky walk.

Tekkai or iron body is one of the technique of rokushiki, that hardens the user's muscles to the level of iron. in order to nullify damage taken from attacks.

Shigan or finger pistol is one of the technique of rokushiki, which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound.

Rankyaku or tempest kick is one of the technique of rokushiki, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body.

Soru or have is one of the technique of rokushiki, allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye.

Kami-e or paper arts is one of the technique of rokushiki, makes the users' body extraordinarily flexible in order to avoid any attacks, float, and bending their body like a piece of paper.

Rokuogan or six king gun is the secret seventh technique that far surpasses the other six primary techniques of "Rokushiki". The user places both their fists right in front of the target and launches a devastating shock wave in a forward burst iscapable of bypassing the defensescauses massive internal injuries.)

Chapter 05 Two years.

2 years had pass since I came in this world. I now master all Rokushiki including Rokuogan. I'm about to leave but I remembered that the ruler of Baron Archipelago hadn't shown itself. Before leaving, I must greet it. Searching for it, it take me 3 days before I found it.

*Galala gator*

*Capture level 5*

It was leisurely swimming as if none matter. As I was about to greet it with a punch, another creature makes its appearance.

*Swamp Snake*

*Capture level 5*

Both creatures are capture level 5, they are the highest in the hierarchy in this archipelago. They are fighting for who will reign supreme. As expected the two clashes around destroying the surrounding. I even got caught, so I join the fun. Using Rankyaku I send a few wind blades at them. The two seem to acknowledged me as a threat so they stop fighting and turn their attention to me. The first to move between the two is the Swam snake. It used its long tail to sweep me, I used Tekkai to block it. I was sent flying, but there's no damage in me. I used Geppo to stop my body from flying further. Then I used Soru to go behind its back. As I stand behind the Swamp snake's back, I saw the Galala gator charged towards me and opens its mouth to bite me. I then use Soru again to dodge it. The Galala gator missed me but its bite catches the Swamp snake. The Swamp snake coils around the Galala gator in order to free itself. As the two continued there battle and ignored me. I went slip between the two and used Shigan both of my hands. I hit them both leaving a bullet like wound. Both were in pain and cried in agony, as the Galala gator opens its mouth the Swamp snake use this chance to escape. Both stop fighting and charges towards me as if they both join hands to destroy the same enemy. The Galala gator use a tackle like bite. I dodge it using Geppo but got hit by the Swamp snakes tail sweep. I got bruises in my body because I forgot to block it with Armament haki. Although I can accompany them in a longer fight, I have to finish it soon or else this forest will be cleared.

I clad my legs with Armament haki, then used Geppo to jump a dozen meters then used Rankyako to both of them. The Swamp snake died because of blood loss, it had many cuts due to my wind blades and the Galala gator's bite wound. The Galala gator is still alive though it has many wounds its still alive and kicking. As I land on the ground, the Galala gator uses its tail to sweep at me. I used Soru to get to its back and used Rokuodan.

*Bang* an explosion occurred and the Galala gator was lying on the ground not moving. I then heard a familiar sound.

*Ding*

*You have received 560 exp.*

*You have received 560 exp.*

I checked my status.

*Status*

Player name: Satou Entropy

Level: 10

Exp: 1230/1600

Gourmet cells awakening (17/10000)

Skill: Garp's Armament haki, Katakuri's Observation haki, Rob Lucci's Shigan, Soru, Geppo and Rokuogan, Jabra of CP9's Tekkai Kenpo, Kaku of CP9's Rankyaku, Blueno of CP9's Kami-e

BvOvN character skill select.

Skill points: 3

*BvOvN character skill select: Choose a skill in the corresponding character.

BvOvN character select:

Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, Rukia, Zoro, Sasuke, Chad, Nami, Sakura, Orihime, Sanji, Kakashi, Ishida, Brook, Itatchi, Evil Ichigo, Robin, Deidara, Kimpachi, Ace, Obito, Aizen, White Beard, Madara, Byakuya, Mihawk, Hashirama, Yamamoto, Akainu, Pein, Ikakou, Ussop, Hidan, Toshiro, Aokiji, Tobirama, Renji, Kizaru, Neji, Tossen, Enel, Rock Lee, Soifon, Lucci, Gaara,...*

Personal space storage (5/200)

Personal space storage:

Baron shark - 1 piece

Snake toad - 5 pieces

Clothes - (Zoro) 3, (Sanji) 1, (Luffy) 5.

Swanp snake - 1 piece

Galala Gator - 1 piece

Exchange points: 51680

Exchange store (One Piece) section unlocked.

*Exchange store:

Exchange points with items or skills in the exchange store.

Exchange store:

Devil fruits, Haki, Bankais, Ninjutsu, Taijustsu, Genjutsu, Bloodlines, Ninja eyes, 6 powers of marine, Hollownification, Fullbring, Hado, Mado, Tailed beast, Miscellaneous items.*

Chapter 06 Leaving the Baron Archipelago.

After the fight, I suddenly felt dizzy due to too much fatigue. Although I have mastered all Rokushiki still my body can't keep up with stamina consumption. Thus I planned to tour around and awaken my Gourmet cells in order to strengthen my body. I will also continue my hellish training, breaking the limitations of my body over and over again. Although I'm tempted to choose a skill from devil fruit users, I still can't afford to lose my ability to swim.

I rested for 3 days and now I'm ready to leave. I looked at the Baron Archipelago from above using Geppo and slightly bowed. And I shouted:

"Thank you for taking care of me for two years. Now then I'm off. See you later."

Then I got down and started running in the water using Geppo. I am now running heading south to where World Kitchen is.

Running for an hour, I met a school of fish. As i narrowed my eyes to see clearly i saw this:

*Salmond*

*Capture level 1*

Its a fish with almonds in its back. It looks delicious so I caught a few and leave. Though traveling for an hour makes me hungry, thanks to the Salmonds that I caught, I now no need fire to make food. Salmond is delicious when eaten fresh and raw. I eat my fill while continue running in the water. About 2 hours has passed and finally I arrived in a beach if World Kitchen.

(NA: World Kitchen is a massive bazaar with a total area of 3000 hectares where ingredients from all over the world are sold)

As I walked I saw people crowding in. I got curious and ask someone:

"Hey what are you doing?"(Satou)

"Can't you see we're bidding." (Someone)

"What are you bidding at?" (Satou)

"Some Gourmet hunter is selling Swamp snake's meat. They are auctioning this because its rare. Right now the highest bid is 250,000. Are you interested?" (Someone)

"No. I'm just passing by. Can I ask where can I sell some of my game?" (Satou)

"You just to walk straight until you see a lot of warehouse. There you can sell them to an store owner. Or auction it like this one." (Someone).

I followed the guy's direction, and a few minutes later I saw a lot of warehouses. I got excited from the scene in front of me. A lot of ingredients are here, there is also a lot of beast being sold in here. As expected from World Kitchen the center of trading. I checked my Personal space storage to see what materials to sell.

Personal space storage (5/200)

Personal space storage:

Baron shark - 1 piece

Snake toad - 5 pieces

Clothes - (Zoro) 3, (Sanji) 1, (Luffy) 5.

Swamp snake - 1 piece

Galala Gator - 1 piece

Salmond - 35 piece

Chapter 07 Warehouse

Walking by the warehouses, I searched for a reasonable buyer. I am planning on selling a few Salmond to collect money for buying other ingredients.

After a while I saw an old man standing in front of an empty warehouse, I approach him and said:

"Excuse me. Do you buy ingredients like fish or meat?" (Satou)

"Yes, are you selling something boy?" (old man)

"Yes, do you buy Swamp snake? How much does it cost?" (Satou)

"Hmm, about 300,000 yen. How about it?" (old man)

"Sure. So where should I put it?" (Satou)

"Just bring it here, in front of the warehouse." (old man)

As he said this, I open my Personal space storage and get Swamp snake's body and laid it in front of him.

"..." (old man)

His face was shocked as he saw a Swamp snake's body suddenly appeared out of nowhere. After a few seconds of shocked he spoke and said:

"Was that magic? I can't believe it. Suddenly appearing in front of me. Am I dreaming?" (old man)

"Hey your not dreaming. Do you want to buy it or not?" (Satou)

"Of course I want to buy it, it's still fresh. This bite mark and cuts, what beast did it fought to have such wound?"(old man)

"The bite mark is from fighting Galala gator. While this cuts are from mine." (Satou)

"..." (old man)

"Did you killed it after being gravely wounded by Galala gator?"

"No. I killed them both. I joined their fight since they got me wrapped in there battle."

"..." (old man)

"..." (Satou)

After a few seconds of silence, the old man spoke:

"Your not joking right?"

It seems like I'm joking to him so I also pulled out the Galala gators corpse in the storage. Looking at this, the old man's face became horrified and said:

"Oh My God!" (old man) (AN:OMG!)

I waited for him to recover from the shocked he received and said:

"Are you buying or not? I'm in a little hurry so can you decide? (Satou)

"Um.. Yes I will buy the Swamp snake, are you also selling this Galala gator?" (old man)

"No." (Satou)

"Okay, please wait a minute. By the way my name is Roman, if ever your selling some ingredients you can sell them here. I would love to buy them with a reasonable price." (Roman) (AN: finally old man has a name.)

"Sure, my name is Satou. Nice to meet you Roman." (Satou)

Chapter 08 Practicing Chakra

After the successful deal, we chat a bit. After asking some questions, I partway with Roman and looked for a place to stay. I found a place called Waterfront Hotel and booked a room for a night stay. I went to my room and opened my status and chose a ninjutsu skill in order to start my training on chakra. I have chosen Uzumaki Naruto's shadow clone jutsu andI heard a familiar sound.

*ding*

*Congratulations,you have unlocked Exchange store (Naruto) section. Bloodline limit, Weapons, and Miscellaneous items has can be exchanged."

*Status*

Player name: Satou Entropy

Level: 10

Exp: 1230/1600

Gourmet cells awakening (19/10000)

Skill: Garp's Armament haki, Katakuri's Observation haki, Rob Lucci's Shigan, Soru, Geppo and Rokuogan, Jabra of CP9's Tekkai Kenpo, Kaku of CP9's Rankyaku, Blueno of CP9's Kami-e, Uzumaki Naruto's Shadow clone jutsu.

BvOvN character skill select.

Skill points: 2

*BvOvN character skill select: Choose a skill in the corresponding character.

BvOvN character select:

Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, Rukia, Zoro, Sasuke, Chad, Nami, Sakura, Orihime, Sanji, Kakashi, Ishida, Brook, Itatchi, Evil Ichigo, Robin, Deidara, Kimpachi, Ace, Obito, Aizen, White Beard, Madara, Byakuya, Mihawk, Hashirama, Yamamoto, Akainu, Pein, Ikakou, Ussop, Hidan, Toshiro, Aokiji, Tobirama, Renji, Kizaru, Neji, Tossen, Enel, Rock Lee, Soifon, Lucci, Gaara,...*

Personal space storage (5/200)

Personal space storage:

Baron shark - 1 piece

Snake toad - 5 pieces

Clothes - (Zoro) 3, (Sanji) 1, (Luffy) 5.

Galala Gator - 1 piece

Salmond - 35 piece

Exchange points: 51680

Exchange store (One Piece and Naruto) section unlocked.

*Exchange store:

Exchange points with items or skills in the exchange store.

Exchange store:

Devil fruits, Haki, Bankais, Ninjutsu, Taijustsu, Genjutsu, Bloodlines, Ninja eyes, 6 powers of marine, Hollownification, Fullbring, Hado, Mado, Tailed beast, Miscellaneous items.*

As I learned a new skill, I opened the Exchange store and saw the (Naruto) section is unlocked. I access the (Naruto) section and saw.

Exchange store:

Bloodline category.

Uchiha bloodline - 500000000

Uzumaki bloodline - 500000000

Senju bloodline - 1000000000

..

.

.

.

Otsutsuki bloodline - (condition not met)

.

.

.

For the first time in the store has an exchange can't be bought by points. After I read all the items in (Naruto) section I exchange a manual about training chakra. I started training my chakra. I first meditate and perceive chakra. It took an hour before I can finally feel my chakra. And the I follow the manual and circulate it. As I finished a few circulation of chakra, I felt heavy and my mind felt sleepy. I forced myself to continue training my chakra but there's no response so, I stopped training chakra and started physical training. Push ups, handstand push ups, set ups and etc... After 3 hours of physical training my body is soaked with sweat. My chakra has recovered and I resume my chakra training. As my body collapsed from extreme exhaustion I finally slept in the floor.

Morning came and I exited the hotel. I went to Roman's warehouse and asked where can I find a nice ingredients. he said:

"Go to Cavern Lagoon at Gourmet Fortune. This should be the Puffer whale laying egg season. Every 10 years the Puffer whale come to the Hidden Cave Beach and lay eggs there. Now is the chance to capture such ingredient. Though be careful, I heard there's a dozen of Devil pythons living there. I know your strong but its not only the Devil pythons you should be wary about. It will not hurt you a bit being cautious right?" (Roman)

"Don't worry. Just sit back and wait for my bountiful return." (Satou)

After buying some seasoning, I left the World Kitchen and rode a train to Gourmet Fortune. I saw a lot of people in the train. Some of them are carrying weapons. This trip should be a bumpy one.

(AN: don't raise flags if you don't like. lol).

Chapter 09 Cavern Lagoon

After arriving at the station, I took a fast tour in Gourmet Fortune. This place is famous for their fortune telling so I took the liberty to try it. I met an old lady and I ask her to read my fortune.

"Your going to the Cavern Lagoon to catch Puffer whale aren't you? I see a shadow looming over you so be careful. Aside from that, I can see that your food fortune is quite good. I wish you food luck." (old lady)

"Thank you. See you around." (Satou)

After paying her for fortune reading I head to the forest for chakra training. I followed the training manual, using chakra to coat one's foot and used to climb trees. After a dozen of tries, I managed to climb a tree using only my feet. After exhausting my chakra by climbing trees, I started my physical training. The sun was about to set when I already exhaust my stamina from physical training, so I decided to go back and look for an Inn.

After booking an Inn I went to the dinning hall to eat, along the way I heard many rumors about the Cavern Lagoo.

"Did you hear, a while ago a dozen men return from the cavern. I heard that they almost lost their lives to a Devil python. Though they manage to escape, they aren't without scratch." (Young man A)

"Yeah, to be able to escape such beast is a miracle. They sure lucky." (Young man B)

"I also heard that a lot of people forming a single team to explore the cavern, I heard they got payed for joining a certain team. Apparently a multi Billionaire is hiring them and put a lot of money just to acquire Puffer whale. I wonder if we could join?" (Young man A)

"Let's go and try. Maybe we can join." (Young man B)

As I thought this trip isn't going to be easy. A lot of people would be dying in this one. Troublesome bunch, well if they came attacking I wouldn't just stand and do nothing. A few broken bones would be suffice to them.

Arriving at the dinner hall I eat my fill and went back to my room to rest. I need to be at my optimum state before going to the cavern.

Waking up in dawn, I got up and prepared everything. After preparing I went to the Cavern Lagoon. Arriving, what comes to my view is a mouth like cave. As I thought about it, I remembered that this cave is a big labyrinth where one can easily become lost and can fall prey to many of the dangerous beasts that lay within.

Using my Observation haki, I felt all the presence within 1km radius. I felt a thousand presence in a single tunnel. Although it's presence is small, a thousand of this is dangerous. What I felt is very dangerous is a group of six with bigger presence. Judging by this presence I can estimate that this presence is from Devil python.

Entering the cave I saw a lot of people teaming up, one even invited me to join their team but I refused. I'm not fond of team and its more dangerous to have a teammate that I barely known. What's more a teammate might become a dead weight to me.

Walking around while avoiding danger, I finally found the lagoon. Waiting for a while, I saw a bird like creature walking around. As I saw this creature,

*Nitro*

*Capture level... *

I suddenly remembered that this creature is called Nitro. Nitro are a species of humanoid Monster Trolls with bird-like faces that possess incredible physical abilities and high intelligence.

As I continued to gaze at it, it suddenly turn its head towards my direction as if it perceive my gaze. Looking at each other the Nitro suddenly moved, it disappear from the place it was standing and appear in the lagoon water. It was holding a white fish, although I didn't see its movements I perceive it because of Observation haki. Its movements it like using Soru simultaneously and after arriving at the water it suddenly used its fingers to poke the head of the fish it caught. Focusing my gaze, I saw the name of the fish.

*Puffer whale*

*Capture level 1*

(AN: Puffer whale capture is level 1 with poison. Level 29 to those whose toxic is removed.)

Chapter 10 Fight! Fight! Fight!

I focus my attention at the Nitro, not letting my guard down. I saw it opening the stomach of the Puffer whale and removed a gooey purple blob and throw it away. As the purple blob was thrown away, the body of the Puffer whale suddenly shines like gold.

The Nitro starts eating the Puffer whale, after talking a bite it suddenly throws the Puffer whale like a thrash and starts spitting out. It didn't like the Puffer whale, it suddenly looked at me and starts attacking. It seems its pissed because it didn't like the Puffer whale and released its anger towards me as if I'm a sand bag. While I'm avoiding getting hit, I judge its physical power is a little stronger than mine. The Nitro suddenly stops its never ending rain like punch because it realized that I can't be hit by its attack. As it takes a step back in order to retreat, I started my attack. Using Armament haki to both of my arms, I used Soru to go around it's back. I used Shigan both my left and right point finger at the Nitro. My Shigan left holes in its chest, as it howls out of pain. It suddenly counterattack at me, pointing its two fingers as if stabbing at me. I was sure that it tried to copy my Shigan though it missed.

Since it started attacking me again, I dodge and counterattack it. The Nitro seems to drain my stamina, so I accompany it. After 4 hours of fighting, it stopped its attack and turn around then left. It seems it discovered that no matter how fast or unpredictable its attack, it can't hit me.

As I relaxed, I heard a familiar sound.

*ding*

*You have receive 19000 exp*

*Congratulations, you have level up*

*Congratulations, you have level up*

.

.

*Congratulations, you have level up. You are now level 21. You have received 11 Skill points. You have received 300000 Exchange points*

*Status*

Player name: Satou Entropy

Level: 21

Exp: 06/11300

Gourmet cells awakening (19/10000)

Skill: Garp's Armament haki, Katakuri's Observation haki, Rob Lucci's Shigan, Soru, Geppo and Rokuogan, Jabra of CP9's Tekkai Kenpo, Kaku of CP9's Rankyaku, Blueno of CP9's Kami-e, Uzumaki Naruto's Shadow clone jutsu.

BvOvN character skill select.

Skill points: 13

*BvOvN character skill select: Choose a skill in the corresponding character.

BvOvN character select:

Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, Rukia, Zoro, Sasuke, Chad, Nami, Sakura, Orihime, Sanji, Kakashi, Ishida, Brook, Itatchi, Evil Ichigo, Robin, Deidara, Kimpachi, Ace, Obito, Aizen, White Beard, Madara, Byakuya, Mihawk, Hashirama, Yamamoto, Akainu, Pein, Ikakou, Ussop, Hidan, Toshiro, Aokiji, Tobirama, Renji, Kizaru, Neji, Tossen, Enel, Rock Lee, Soifon, Lucci, Gaara,...*

Personal space storage (6/200)

Personal space storage:

Baron shark - 1 piece

Snake toad - 5 pieces

Clothes - (Zoro) 3, (Sanji) 1, (Luffy) 5.

Galala Gator - 1 piece

Salmond - 35 piece

Spices - 135

Exchange points: 351680

Exchange store (One Piece and Naruto) section unlocked.

*Exchange store:

Exchange points with items or skills in the exchange store.

Exchange store:

Devil fruits, Haki, Bankais, Ninjutsu, Taijustsu, Genjutsu, Bloodlines, Ninja eyes, 6 powers of marine, Hollownification, Fullbring, Hado, Mado, Tailed beast, Miscellaneous items.*

As I looked at my status, I remembered that I haven't catch a single Puffer whale. So I hurry because ones all the Puffer whale is done laying egg, it would immediately leave.

After catching a few dozen of Puffer whale, I immediately hurried to take my leave. Because I felt a presence of a Devil python is coming near. As I walked out of the lagoon, I saw this,

*Devil python*

*Capture level 21*

Charging towards me it seems it get disturbed from its nest and starts patrolling its territory for the source of disturbance. Because of the fight between me and the Nitro, it seems it was disturb by our fight.

As I remember, The Devil python is a vicious and ruthless predator that takes on any foe that comes its way and will use whatever tactic or ability it has at its disposal to ensure a ferocious hunter that will mercilessly attack and devour all in its way. The Devil python has a variety of powerful attacks: vomiting digestive acid, rapidly extending its clawed arms, and poisoning (with a lethal poison composed of over one hundred different proteins) all among , the serpent can rapidly regenerate,and can compress its heavily muscled body in such a way as to harden lengths of itself against can even take its regeneration furthering by generating extra supernumerary limbs. Its head hides many pit organs, allowing it to detect prey even in the dark by sensing body heat.

So hiding is impossible, running might be a good idea but I throw that idea. Thinking about fighting it in order to test my limitations.

Chapter 11 Devil pyhton

Charging towards the Devil python, I used Geppo to go for its head. It perceive my intention and used its hair to attack me. If I get stabbed by those hair I'm sure I'll be poisoned. Dodging its continues attacks, I managed to arrive in its head. Using both Tekkai and Armament haki I threw a rain of punches on its head while dodging its hair. The Devil python starts screaming in pain as I continued my storm like attacks.

The Devil python starts to shook its head to get me out of it. Succeeding on its move from dusting me away from its head, it started to attack using its claw and extending it away. As i dodge, it generated a few claws and attack me. Still it can't hit me. As it rely on range attacks, I counter it with Rankyaku. Several of its limbs were cut off, still the attacks never end. I saw all its severed claws has been regenerated. It seems it gives up on using its claw on attacking me and starts spitting large amount of acid. Seeing this, I immediately used Geppo and Soru to avoid the acid. It seems the Devil python can't regenerate anymore because it used up to much stamina. So I decided to end this battle. I used Soru to move on its head and used Rokuogan that is reinforced with Tekkai and Armament haki. The Devil pythons head exploded and its body starts convulsing. A few seconds and it stopped moving.

I stored its body to my storage and started walking towards the exit. I met a few hunters along the way. I seemed to be unlucky for I didn't carry any harvest from the lagoon. None of them attacked me so my journey out of the lagoon was smooth. As exiting I heard a few people gossiping.

"You seemed out of luck. You didn't get a single ingredients and got wounded." (Man A)

"Yeah, I encountered a weird beast. A bird like beast with hands. When I was about to take a mushroom growing near, it suddenly attacked me. I manage to run away so I'm still lucky. Do you know a beast like that?" (Man B)

"What? A new species? How can it be? We should report this and gain fame on discovering this beast." (Man A)

"That's a good idea. I should do that, getting attacked by it and gain fame isn't it lucky. What should I call that?" (Man B)

"The name of it is Nitro."

As I heard him I unintentionally answered him. Hearing what I said the man looked at me and ask.

"Do you know that beast?" (Man B)

"Yeah. It attacked me earlier, it manage to escape from me after getting a good beating. The beast your talking about is a beast with bird head and hairy body right?" (Satou)

"Yeah. As you said. You fought with it! Aren't you skinny? How can you defeat such beast making it turn its tail on you?" (Man B)

"Stop being bragat kid." (Man A)

As that man said that I point my finger on the rock and used Shigan on a rock nearby. The rock got pierced leaving a bullet like hole. Seeing this both of them stopped talking. I started walking as if nothing happened.

Chapter 12 Melk Mountain

Arriving at the Train Station, I rode towards Gourmet Kitchen to visit Roman and sell a few Puffer whale as promised. After selling the Puffer whale, I went to the forest near the Gourmet Kitchen and started my chakra training.

In the Biotope 0, a meeting is held.

"Have you read the report President?" (Sakuragi hair like)

"Yeah. A troublesome fellow appeared in Cavern Lagoon. I sent Rapp to investigate this case. He should be returning soon. Guemon you should go back and guard Three-Way Road. A lot of Gourmet beast should be active now." (President)

"Ok. You should take care of that case. I heard that Melk is preparing for making a knife for "Air". In that case I should go now. My shoulders become stiff lately, maybe because I haven't moved my body much. " (Guemon)

"Yeah you should get going. As for Melk, I asked him to prepare. I know that "God" well appear soon. It's better to prepare for the worst." (President)

(AN: "Air" and "God" are Acacia's Full Course)

A few days past since I started training in the forest. For the past days I've been expanding my chakra in order to use Ninjutsu. Now that my chakra is equal to an average Chuunin I started practicing Shadow Clone Jutsu. My first clone was so weak it didn't last 10 seconds. I practice until my chakra was used up. I switch my practice to physical training. While running, I practiced my hand seals in order to perfect it and to increase my speed in activating Ninjutsu. Repeating this training, I have spent half a month in this forest. I am now proficient in Shadow Clone Jutsu, I can now make 15 clones that will last a day. I looked at my Status.

*Status*

Player name: Satou Entropy

Level: 21

Exp: 06/11300

Gourmet cells awakening (56/10000)

Skill: Garp's Armament haki, Katakuri's Observation haki, Rob Lucci's Shigan, Soru, Geppo and Rokuogan, Jabra of CP9's Tekkai Kenpo, Kaku of CP9's Rankyaku, Blueno of CP9's Kami-e, Uzumaki Naruto's Shadow clone jutsu.

BvOvN character skill select.

Skill points: 13

*BvOvN character skill select: Choose a skill in the corresponding character.

BvOvN character select:

Ichigo, Luffy, Naruto, Rukia, Zoro, Sasuke, Chad, Nami, Sakura, Orihime, Sanji, Kakashi, Ishida, Brook, Itatchi, Evil Ichigo, Robin, Deidara, Kimpachi, Ace, Obito, Aizen, White Beard, Madara, Byakuya, Mihawk, Hashirama, Yamamoto, Akainu, Pein, Ikakou, Ussop, Hidan, Toshiro, Aokiji, Tobirama, Renji, Kizaru, Neji, Tossen, Enel, Rock Lee, Soifon, Lucci, Gaara,...*

Personal space storage (8/200)

Personal space storage:

Baron shark - 1 piece

Snake toad - 5 pieces

Clothes - (Zoro) 1, (Sanji) 1, (Luffy) 3.

Galala Gator - 1 piece

Salmond - 31 piece

Spices - 135

Devil python - 1 piece

Puffer whale - 17

Exchange points: 351680

Exchange store (One Piece and Naruto) section unlocked.

*Exchange store:

Exchange points with items or skills in the exchange store.

Exchange store:

Devil fruits, Haki, Bankais, Ninjutsu, Taijustsu, Genjutsu, Bloodlines, Ninja eyes, 6 powers of marine, Hollownification, Fullbring, Hado, Mado, Tailed beast, Miscellaneous items.*

I noticed my Gourmet cell is still far from awakening. But I will definitely awaken it. As I was thinking about it I remembered that there's a good spice that will complement with Puffer whale. I remember it was called Melk stardust. It is found in the deepest part of Heavy Hole in Melk Mountain. Heavy Hole should be a good place to train so I immediately head towards Melk mountain. The Mountain has a giant stair as if a giant is living there. I climb the top of Melk Mountain and saw a house. This should be Melk's house. I went and called out but no-one answer. I waited a bit but still no one comes out. So I went passed Melk's house and went straight to Heavy Hole. As I approach the cliff like entrance I could feel the change of gravitational pull. My body becomes heavier and my steps are being buried deep, making it hard to walk. This is the best place to train my body to break it's limits.

Chapter 13 Rumor

(AN: Point of view of Rapp)

I heard a rumor that attracted my attention, a bird like creature has been sited and attack a hunter in Cavern Lagoon. It wouldn't matter to me if its just a normal bird type beast. But what my concern was the bird type beast is not just any kind of normal beast. That's why I've been sent to investigate it thoroughly. I met the guy claimed attack by the beast and I started asking him questions.

"Is the rumor true about you being attacked by a bird type beast? what does it looked like?" (Rapp)

"Yes, I was attacked by a never been seen bird type beast. It is a humanoid type with a bird head and hairy body. It also walk in two feet but no wings. I heard it's name is Nitro." (Man)

As I heard his answer I was shocked. Nitro are few in number and has special taste for ingredients, it would not search for just simple ingredient. What's more shocking is that this guy knows its name and he said heard. I immediately recover from the shock and ask.

"From who did you hear the name Nitro?" (Rapp)

"A young hunter said that name to me when I was talking to my friend." (Man)

"Young hunter? How old was he?" (Rapp)

"That young hunter should be 10-12 year's old, his skinny with black hair and has an average face." (Man)

"How is it possible? A kid you said?! Your not lying are you." (Rapp)

"Its true. That kid is not just an ordinary kid. He used his finger to drill a hole in a rock." (Man)

"Do you know the name of that kid?" (Rapp)

"No. He just left after saying about the name Nitro. Is that kid a criminal?" (Man)

"That I don't know. As for you, I want you to keep secret about Nitro. I want you to deny about the rumor. I won't treat you unfair so I pay you about a billion to deny the rumors and keep quite about it." (Rapp)

"Yes, can I ask you something?" (Man)

"What?" (Rapp)

"Why would you keep this secret? This discovery should make you famous." (Man)

"Its a matter that concerns the Human World. That creature is to dangerous for people to handle." (Rapp)

After that I went to the Gourmet Kitchen to investigate about the kid. As I ask the vendors, an old man suddenly spoke to me. His name is Roman, he had been in contact with the kid and bought the ingredients he sell. I ask him about the kid, he didn't answer but instead ask a question.

"What would you do to the kid if I answer all your question? Is he a criminal? From our interaction he didn't seem to be one. So I ask you, what would you do about the information you ask?" (Roman)

"That is classified. This concerns the whole Human world." (Rapp)

"Then I can't answer your question. As a buyer from his hunt it is an act of treachery to hand over his information to someone whom I don't know." (Roman)

"..."

"..."

"Okay old man you win. My name is Rapp from Biotope 0, I was tasked by the President of IGO to investigate a certain rumor and here I am looking for the kid who might be the key to solve the mystery. Now old man, can you give me the information I need." (Rapp)

"President of the IGO you say! Did that kid did something problematic?" (Roman)

"No he didn't. Now can you give me the information you know about him?" (Rapp)

Listening to the old man's story, the kid's name is Satou, he didn't have a permanent home. The first time Satou sell on Roman was a few months ago. He said that Satou sell him a whole body of Swamp snake, a few Snake toad and a Baron shark. Guessing from this, it can be assumed that this Satou has hunted ingredients in Baron Archipelago. According to the guy attacked by Nitro, this Satou used his finger to drill a hole in a rock. He also said that he defeated the Nitro and made it run away. Naturally strong people should be famous but his name isn't famous so maybe he secluded himself to train and has come out after reaching his trainings limit or he has a powerful master that taught him and let him journey to improve himself or to see the world.

Chapter 014 Heavy hole

After reaching the entrance of heavy hole I started to familiarize my body with the gravity in the entrance. After a few minute of exercise, I started my combat training. Using 2 clones I started my spar. The clones that could last 30 minutes only last 3 minutes under my beating. Unfortunately my clones can't use Haki or else i l would be the one receiving a good beating.

After my short spar, I started going down to heavy hole. As I slowly moving down, the gravitational pull multiply by 3 times. It took me a few minutes to adapt in the new gravitational pull. After landing a decent area, I took a rest. After an hour of rest, as I was preparing do go deeper. A few shadows appeared and started to come out the holes in the wall. Looking at this, I activate my Observation haki. As the shadows come closer I can see a two headed dragon like head.

*Balbamoth*

*Capture level 51*

As I was preparing to run, I was surrounded by six Balbamoth. Fighting is the only option. Two Balbamoth in the back initiated the first attack followed by the rest. Busily dodging there attack using Kami-e, I started my counterattack with punch and kicks. My attacks only hurt a little to the Balbamoth and made them even more aggressive. As I was about to used Armament haki to finish the fight and conserve stamina, an abnormality occurred to my body. My body felt so hot and my gourmet cells are vibrating. And a loud roar like sound resounds through my body as if a beast was about to burst forth. As the roar like sound came to it's end, I saw all the Balbamoth came running away as if being afraid of a dreadful creature. After a while my body seemed to grow more in height. I realized that the roar like sound was the sign that my gourmet cells appetite demon is developing. Although it is still dormant, but it signifies that in the future when I completely awaken my gourmet cells, my appetite demon will show itself.

After the confrontation, I decided to take a rest first before continuing. The deeper I go, the stronger the gravitational pull. Preparing myself in continuing I felt a presence at the top of heavy hole. Although it is far, I can feel that whoever / whatever it is strongest thing I could sense so far. Its power is in another level.

(AN: Point of view of Rapp)

I was continuing my investigation on the kid named Satou whereabouts, the CCTV footage of him riding a train going to Melk mountain is the latest clue I got. As I inquire the IGO if they have information the kid, they inform me that they don't have any as if this Satou kid just pop out of nowhere.

I concluded that this Satou seems a student of a hermit or something. And in a journey and explore the world for training. I immediately went to Melk mountain to catch up with him and invite him as a member to Biotope 0. A person young as him and has such potential would be great to nurtured. But as I reach the Melk mountain not a shadow of him can be found. I suddenly felt a huge pressure coming from the north. As I followed the pressure, it was coming from down below the Heavy hole. When I was about to reach the entrance the pressure disappears. I jump to the Heavy hole to investigate the source of such pressure and found the person I was looking for.


	2. C 15 - 17

Chapter 015 Biotope

As I was looking at the top of Heavy hole, I saw a shadow going down. As I prepare myself for combat, I saw a man over 2.5 meters tall wearing red tracksuit, a helmet and sunglasses. Looking at this guy, I remembered that this guy was one of the people that protects Human world from creatures popping out from Gourmet world. If I remembered correctly his name is Rapp from Biotope 0. But why is a member of Biotope 0 would be here? Maybe to visit Melk the first? Whatever it is I should not disturb such guy or else I'm dead. Perceiving my gaze, he slowly approach me and spoke.

"You're Satou right? What are you doing here?" (Rapp)

'How did he know my name?' that was I was thinking, but I anwered his question to avoid conflict.

"I'm here for my training and hunting ingredients. Why you ask?" (Satou)

'He answered my question and not ask for my name. Did he know me?' (Rapp)

"My name us R-." (Rap)

"You don't have to introduce yourself. I can guess who you are. You are from the secret organization called Biotope 0 right? And your here to investigate about me and the Nitro I recently fought right?" (Satou)

'What?! How can he know what group I am affiliated?' (Rapp)

Seeing Rapp shocked face, I already guessed what his thinking. I answer it with a vague response.

"Looking at your shocked expression, looks like I hit the jackpot. Don't worry, I'm not affiliated with any group nor there are spy on your Biotope 0 right now. More importantly, what business do you have in me? Don't tell me your only here to investigate?" (Satou)

"Just where the heck did you know about Biotope 0?" (Rapp)

"That's secret. And even if I tell you, you wouldn't believe it. More importantly answer my question." (Satou)

"Your so adamant about where you got our information. Well whatever, I am here to invite you to become a part of Biotope 0. With your current strength it is impossible but with our help, your potential would develop faster. And we can offer resources for your training." (Rapp)

"Your offer is good, what should I do in exchange?" (Satou)

"We want you to fight against all threats in Human world. That includes the organizations that committed illegal activities." (Rapp)

"Before I accept your offer let me have a spar with you to check my growth is, and how far our abilities. (Satou)

"Ok. Be prepared." (Rapp)

"Here I go." (Satou)

Chapter 016 Strenght

I started my attack with basic punch and kicks. Rapp just brush them off and threw a punch to counter my attacks. I dodge his punch and distance myself. 'As I thought my punch doesn't even make him take me seriously. I'll have to use haki and Rokushiki'. I clad both of my hands with Armament haki and used Tekkai to strengthen my body. After that I used Soru to move close to him and used Shidan on him. My Shidan only drill an inch of hole is his arm. He countered with a powerful punch but I already know his movement, I dodge back and distanced my self. I threw a few Rankyaku at his direction but it didn't even scratch him.

Seeing Rapp shocked face, he miscalculated the strength that I posses. He then gave me a good look, and said:

"Let's stop our spar here. Any more than this could hurt you." (Rapp)

"Ok. So, how was my strength?" (Satou)

"Its not fully develop but, its terrible. If given time and resource, I don't think how powerful you'll become in a few years. I am sure you will surpass me in the future. However I found it odd, your gourmet cells isn't fully awaken yet you have this monstrous strength. What is your secret? " (Rapp)

"..." (Satou)

"Well, I respect privacy but can I ask you this. When you first attack me, your hands are just normal. But after that its color change together with its toughness. What technique is that? And also how did you manage to dodge my attack? As if you anticipated the trajectory of my attacks." (Rapp)

"It's called haki. By coating your haki in your arms, you can make it as hard as steel or even harder. As for my dodging, its a secret." (Satou)

"Ok. I would like to be taught by that but I can't be over demanding. I would like to ask if you would like to join Biotope 0? (Rapp)

"It would be my pleasure, however I cannot go with you until I finished my training here in Heavy hole. So after my training where should I contact you?" (Satou)

"I would be in the Gourmet world after this so you can just contact the President of IGO. I'll arrange things there after I report my investigation." (Rapp)

"I understand." (Satou)

"Before I go, I want you to keep secret about everything we had talked here and about the Nitro. We don't want to cause panic in the Human world." (Rapp)

"I swear I'll keep this secret." (Satou)

"Good, then I should go. Goodbye for now, let's meet again in Gourmet world." (Rapp)

Rapp leap simultaneously as he climb up. I feel like Rapp isn't affected by the gravitational pull. Looking at the figure of Rapp until it disappears I'm thinking on learning sword skill after my training in Heavy hole. I started going deeper and deeper to Heavy hole where gravitational pull becomes even stronger.

(AN: Rapp's point of view)

As I return to IGO I immediately went to the President and give my report about the kid Satou and his potential. I also mentioned about him knowing Biotope 0. As my report ended, President put a serious face and said.

"This kid is a monster. From what you said earlier, the pressure you felt came from the kids Gourmet cells. Not only its not fully awaken but its power is comparable to the 8 kings." (President)

"Yes, that is what I think. His age is only 12 but his combat ability is stronger than any of his age by a large margin. He also had that technique called haki which turn his hands into black to toughen his arms adding greater force in his punch. He also dodge my attack as if predicted." (Rapp)

"Haki? I haven't heard any technique that could toughen the hands to increase power and defense. (President)

"Neither do I sir. Although I wanted to learn it, I'm sure its not an easy to learn technique. Besides that technique should have a master who pass it to him. It would be bad if we forced him to teach us unwillingly. What I'm afraid is if that master is an enemy, seeing how strong that kid is his master is surely another level." (Rapp)

"..." (President)

"President I should be returning to Biotope 0. Please look after him." (Rapp)

"I will, by the way Rapp. Have you seen Melk in the Heavy hole? I ask him to prepare for the knife for cooking AIR." (President)

"No. I only went there to investigate about Satou. He should be in the deepest part of the hole busy mining Melk Stardust. Making the item you request, will need a lot of it. Besides its hard to make that knife, who knows how many years is needed to create it." (Rapp)

"Well I just hope that everything will be fine." (President)

"Well President I'll be going." (Rapp)

I walk out the office after I said my farewell.

(AN: AIR is Acacia's salad.)

Chapter 017 Change

(MC POV)

I was about to start going deeper when I found myself almost naked. So I open my storage and change my clothes. After changing, I checked my status to see how many levels did I get after fighting and I notice an abnormality;

*Status*

Player name: Satou Entropy

Level: 25

Exp: 663/19905

Gourmet cells awakening (3063/10000) (Can now manifest the shadow of the Appetite Demon)

"Ding! Congratulations, host has awaken his Appetite Demon."

"Ding! Commence Body Modification."

After the system's message, my body suddenly felt heavy and accompanied with agonizing pain as if my body is about to burst open. After a long painful day, the pain finally subsided. I immediately scan my surroundings to see if there's any beast attracted to the disturbance. After knowing there's none, I finally relaxed my vigilance. As I was about to walk, I found out odd that the gravitational pull of Heavy hole feels like normal gravity above. As if gravity in Heavy hole doesn't affect me. I started running and jumping to confirm and found out that my body is more powerful than before that I can ignore the gravity in Heavy hole. I found a cave while walking, upon entering I found a few presence that is weak so I continued walking and found a group of Ruby crab.

*Ruby Crab*

*Capture Level 49*

I suddenly got hungry after seeing them so I decided to capture all of them. Using my bare hands to test my new strength, I punch a Ruby crab and send it flying 5 meter away from me before being pulled by the gravity. Seeing that, I've become excited and enthusiast about not using haki to catch them all. After catching the rest of the group, I started peeling and eating the Ruby crab. Eating enough, I started to investigate my body and found out that I've become more muscular. As I was investigating my body, a thought suddenly come up that explains how my gourmet cells become more active. In my first understanding eating a lot of ingredients can advance my gourmet cell. The higher the capture level and deliciousness of the ingredients the faster the gourmet cell awakens, but having myself in a life and death situation my cells hasten its awakening. Knowing this I can plan my training course.

As I continue resting, I saw a silhouette of a human far away. I became vigilant because the presence of the silhouette is overwhelming. I was to hide but when I saw it clearly, I naturally approach the silhouette. It belongs to a man with a huge build with scars on his face, he is known as the Master of sharpening, Melk.


	3. Chapter 18

Chapter 018 Melk stardust

As I approach Melk, he seems to notice something and gaze upon me. I call out to him in order to not give him impression that I'm an enemy. As I come near to him, a shadow suddenly block my way. It was a cow like beast with pincers both left and right.

*Scorpion Demon Cattle*

*Capture Level 63*

As I was preparing on fighting the cattle, Melk whispers something and the cattle trembled, and then run off. Looking at this I finally relax my guard and approach Melk again to introduced myself.

"My name is Satou, I'm just a gourmet hunter who's finding a good training area and I just coincidentally find this place." (Satou)

"..." (Melk)

"..." (Satou)

Melk mumbled something but I cannot hear because its not loud enough to be picked by my ear. As he mumbled something, the cattle came back with a stone in its pincers. The cattle gave it to Melk, he then put it in front of his mouth and spoke.

"I am Melk the sharpener, I'm here for a job. Don't mind me and continue your training." (Melk)

"Excuse me for being rude and sudden but, can I ask you to forge me swords? You said that your a sharpener right? Can I ask you?" (Satou)

"That's some request you got there. Well I can forge you as long as you provide a good material." (Melk)

"Ok. Please wait for a bit." (Satou)

As I said that, I open exchange store and exchange a few sea stone. Then gave them to Melk to look if its good enough for him to forge me a sword. Melk received the sea stone and was shocked. It was his first time holding sea stone but his experience tells him that the one he is holding is not a simple stone. He examined it for a few time and ask.

"What kind of mineral is this? Though it looks plain, I can sense that this is a precious materials. I haven't seen this material. Where does it came from?" (Melk)

I replied him with a lie, not because I don't trust him but I don't know much about sea stones.

"It was given to me by my master, I don't know where he got that. He called that sea stones. That's all I know." (Satou)

After hearing my answer, Melk continued observing the sea stone and said;

"It may take me awhile to process this, so making you a sword would take a lot of time. Why don't I forge you a replacement first?" (Melk)

"That sounds good to me. Can I ask how long do you need to forge me a swords with that materials?" (Satou)

"About a year or two I guess?" (Melk)

"Ok. Please forge me a swords like this." (Satou)

I drawed three that is katana based swords and another which looks like the sword that Mihawk is using. Melk listen to my demands, he then lead me to his workshop. As we go deeper, I saw a lot of minerals in Heavy hole. But the one that catches my attention is a gold like mineral.

*Melk Stardust*

*Capture Level *

Looking at the towering mineral, I felt awe then hunger. For just inhaling the air near the Melk Stardust, makes you want to eat something. As I remember Melk Stardust is a legendary whetstone used in sharpening knifes. But the hidden attributes of this is that Melk Stardust is addictive seasoning. It can dominate most of the taste of ingredients.

I asked Melk about Melk Stardust and he gave me a tons of it. When we arrive at his workshop, I thought I saw a weapon shop in the Heavy hole. A lot of knifes and sword where there. He then ask me about what type of sword I prefer and my griping in using sword. He then ask;

"Why would you ask me to make you 4 swords? Is the other 2 souvenir? Or a gift?" (Melk)

"Of course I'm going to use all four of them. Well the 3 of them is for a 3 sword style while the other is for a double handed style." (Satou)

"What a weird fellow, 3 sword style? How can you even wield 3 swords at the same time?" (Melk)

"Well it goes like this..." (Satou)

As I explain the three sword style of someone I know, (AN: We all know who it is.) Melk became shocked. He didn't even believe such thing. (AN: We also didn't believe until that guy came.)


	4. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Going Back

(POV of Melk)

I was sent by IGO President Ichiryu in Heavy Hole to make the knife that could prepare AIR, Acacia's Salad dish.

(AN: Finally the IGO President has given the name. hahahah)

After half a year of mining and collecting different kinds of ores and materials, I had been forging different knives for the last 3 months. Thanks to the beast I tamed, I can put all my focus in forging without minding my safety. Forging another failure, I was about to start to forge another when I felt a strong intimidation that made my hairs stand. Hearing the roar of an ancient beast that has awaken from its deep slumber, I stopped my forging and started my investigation. Although I have a bodyguard (AN: the tamed cattle) but whatever that is, it's in a different level. Just like comparing a pebble to a rock, that kind of intimidation is only released by top predators in Gourmet world. As I continued my investigation, I felt a gaze in a cave. I stopped as I hear its footsteps getting closer, I saw a silhouette of a teenager. My bodyguard(demon cattle) tried to attack the silhouette but I immediately stopped it from attacking. The silhouette approached me and I saw that the silhouette is a human teenager. This is how I met a strange but powerful youth.

(MC POV)

I trained my days at Heavy Hole waiting for the promised swords that Melk would make for temporary use. Doing my intensive training, I can feel that my chakra is constantly increasing. In my estimation, my chakra level should be at Genin. Although my chakra increased, I could only used Shadow clone jutsu. Thinking about that, I decided to learn another jutsu. The first jutsu comes to my mind is Uchiha Madara's Majestic Flame Destroyer. But sadly this jutsu requires high mastery in fire jutsu and suitable bloodline like Uchiha's bloodline, where fire jutsu compatibility is good. Thus I moved to Lighting and thunder jutsu. If I can gain high mastery, I would be able to coat my body with lightning armor just like Raikage. Which helps my speed becomes faster. Thus I picked a skill;

*Skill Points: 16*

*Skill: Garp's Armament haki, Katakuri's Observation haki, Rob Lucci's Shigan, Soru, Geppo and Rokuogan, Jabra of CP9's Tekkai Kenpo, Kaku of CP9's Rankyaku, Blueno of CP9's Kami-e, Uzumaki Naruto's Shadow clone jutsu, Uchiha Sasuke's Chidori.*

Having picked a new jutsu, I started my practice. Doing it for a week I finally mastered Chidori. By changing my chakra nature into lightning, I can strengthen my Chidori or extend its range, just like how Uchiha Sasuke develop his Chidori. Continuing my daily training for 3 months, finally the swords are forged. After getting the swords, I acquired sword skill of Roronoa Zoro.

*Skill Points: 15*

*Skill: Garp's Armament haki, Katakuri's Observation haki, Rob Lucci's Shigan, Soru, Geppo and Rokuogan, Jabra of CP9's Tekkai Kenpo, Kaku of CP9's Rankyaku, Blueno of CP9's Kami-e, Uzumaki Naruto's Shadow clone jutsu, Uchiha Sasuke's Chidori, Roronoa Zoro's 3 Sword Style.*

I practiced over a month in Heavy hole using 3 sword. Within this month I reached Roronoa Zoro's Mastery of swords when he was in Alabasta fighting Mr. 1. Although I reached that level, I can't acquire Mihawk's Sword Style.

(AN: Not all skill can be easily acquired, although both Haki are easily acquired I can say is that Haki can be used by everyone except, one has to have a proper understanding which our MC has. And also the skills concerning bloodlines, if you don't have a proper bloodline there are skills that cannot be used like Sharingan, Byakugan, etc...)

After being satisfied with my gains, I bid my farewell to Melk and climb out of Heavy hole. I planned on visiting Roman first at World Kitchen then go to IGO's building to meet the President Ichiryu to discuss about my plans in joining Biotope 0.


	5. Chapter 20

Chapter 020 Biotope 01

Returning from my training in Heavy hole, I was bombarded with questions from my patronage Roman.

"Kid, are you alright? What happened to you that a secret government group is looking for you? Did you do something shady? Come, explain yourself to me." (Roman)

As I explain myself to him, he finally calms down. He was worried because some shady person is looking and investigating about me. I felt really good because someone is still caring for me. I gave him a few of my spoils during my training as souvenir. He became shocked to see few high level beast mixed. I bid farewell as I said I have something to do.

I went into IGO's building and ask for the President. I was asked if I had an appointment and I said I was referred by a person named Rapp. The employee was gone for about 10 minutes and returned sweating. She then guided me to the office of the President respectfully. After we arrived, she immediately knocked the door and ask permission to enter. Receiving the permission, she opened the door and asked me politely to enter. Entering the office I saw a muscular, tan-skinned older man with blonde hair and a long blonde mustache. Looking at him I could feel strong power hiding in his body. It was the President of IGO Ichiryu. From what I remembered, he was the adoptive father of the Four Heavenly Kings. As I was staring at him he finally spoke.

"Hoo. Your the brat that Rapp invited huh, my name is Ichiryu IGO's President. Although your strong but, I can't just let you join Biotope 0 with your current strength. Prove to me you have the guts and ability that fitted to be a member of Biotope 0." (Ichiryu)

"I haven't introduced myself yet you already know who I was, as expected of IGO. You sure work fast. Well since you want me to prove my ability and guts, where should web start?" (Satou)

"Hmm. With your current strength you should start with joining in Biotope 1, you can train yourself there." (Ichiryu)

'Biotope 1 should be the largest and most productive Biotope. If I remembered correctly nearly 30% of ingredients are produced by this Biotope, and also...' (Satou)

"Biotope 1? Shouldn't it be the home of Regal Mammoth?" (Satou)

"Hoo.. You even know about that... Well whatever, yeah that's the home of Regal Mammoth. Since you know about that, it's faster to explain. Jewel Meat is about to mature, I want you to collect it." (Ichiryu)

"Ok. I'll join Biotope 1 and collect this Jewel Meat to prove to you I'm worthy in joining Biotope 0." (Satou)

"Hahahah.. That's the spirit kid, work hard. I'm expecting great things from you." (Ichiryu)

"Leave it to me. Well, when should I start?" (Satou)


End file.
